1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator in which zones at mutually independent temperatures can be obtained and in which inductors associated with the refrigerator compartment corresponding to the shelves can be easily installed and replaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, in a refrigerator (static or no-frost) it is very important to achieve a correct temperature in each of its preservation or freezing compartments in order to obtain optimum preservation of foods stored in it. In particular, different foods storable in the compartment for preservation may require different preservation temperatures, as for example the case of meat and fish compared with vegetables or dairy products.
To achieve different preservation temperatures, it is known to use a shelf in the refrigeration compartment for dividing the compartment into two or more zones having different temperatures. Such a shelf may be provided with an electronic control circuit for setting the temperature in the portion of the compartment above the shelf, without the need of using any cable or plug-socket connection since the transmission of data, as the power transmission to the electronic circuit of the shelf, could be carried out by inductors placed on the shelf and fixed in the wall of the refrigerator respectively.
To have an inductor or an antenna embedded in the insulated wall of a refrigerator has some drawbacks since the production cycle of the refrigerator has to be modified. Moreover in case of failure of one or more embedded inductors or related electronic circuits, it is impossible to replace the defective component. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a refrigerator where the inductors can be easily removed and replaced.